


Popsicle

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (semi-public at least), Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Day At The Beach, Getting Together, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Unholy Consumption of Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the beach turns eventful when Kuroo buys Kenma a popsicle, and he decides to abuse it in the most inappropriate of ways.</p><p>(Really, Kuroo should've known better.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> I, uh, had a lewd thought . . .

The sun is high in the sky; heat radiates off of every surface. Sticky with sweat and frustrated with the stifling air in his dorm, Kuroo jogs across campus to the freshman dorms, bursts into Kenma's room and declares, "Get changed, we're going to the beach."

Surprisingly, Kenma doesn't protest. He changes quickly and follows Kuroo out and down to the bus stop. Kuroo knows Kenma generally doesn't like to swim, finding the process of washing wet sand and salt water off afterwards to be too troublesome, so they have with them a blanket and umbrella for Kenma to sit beneath while Kuroo takes to the water.

The ocean air is still warm, but it moves, the breeze cooling the sweat on their bodies and making the heat more bearable. Kuroo sets Kenma up with the umbrella and blanket and watches with a faint smirk, as Kenma draws his PSP out of his bag.

"You got enough battery life left in that thing?"

Kenma nods. "About an hour or so."

"Great. Let me know when it dies, and we'll start heading back."

Kenma nods again, and Kuroo kicks off his sandals and pulls his shirt up over his head. He thinks he sees Kenma watching him, but when he tosses the shirt onto the blanket, Kenma's eyes are fixed on his game. Grinning, Kuroo turns and takes off toward the water, doing a summersault into the shallow waves. The water is cool, but not cold, and he sputters some as he breaks the surface. Glancing back at Kenma briefly, he waves before striking out toward deeper water.

It's relaxing, being out there in the ocean. There are children and families playing in the shallows, but out here it's quieter, only the sound of seagulls and the rush of the waves in his ears. Closing his eyes, Kuroo leans back and floats for a while, letting his mind clear of all his anxieties and concerns.

He's not sure how much time has passed by the time he straightens and swims back toward the shore. He drifted pretty far away from his original starting position, but he finds his way back to Kenma without too much trouble. Kenma's still punching his thumbs against his PSP, and Kuroo smirks, shaking his head like a dog. Salt water sprinkles all over Kenma, and he flinches, leaning to the side and shooting a glare up at Kuroo.

"You were looking hot," Kuroo says with an innocent smile.

Kenma rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the game. Kuroo flops down next to him on the blanket, stretching out his legs and leaning back on his hands. He peers over Kenma's shoulder, watching him play. A few drops of water fall onto Kenma's skin, but he doesn't flinch this time. Kuroo finds himself distracted by the trail it makes down the curve of Kenma's shoulder disappearing into his shirt. He's wearing a loose, sleeveless one. Red. If Kuroo angles his head right, he can see straight down at Kenma's bare chest. He averts his eyes, however, letting them linger instead on Kenma's thighs. He's wearing shorts. Short shorts.

Kuroo swallows hard, his mouth feeling suddenly very dry. Kenma _is_ looking hot. But he's not sure if he should say so or not. Things between them have been . . . shifting lately. Ever since Kenma enrolled in Kuroo's university, there's been a new sort of tension between them. One Kuroo can't really name. Kenma comes to his dorm often, just to hang out, nothing unusual about that. But the way his eyes seek out Kuroo's these days feels different. It's like he's _waiting_ for something. For Kuroo to say or do _something_.

It feels like they're caught in a limbo between best friends and something more, but Kuroo's been too chicken to address it.

"Hey," he says, nudging Kenma's shoulder with his own. "I'm parched. Let's go get ice cream."

"Okay," Kenma says, his voice nonchalant. 

In a shocking move, he turns off his PSP and puts it into his bag before standing. Kuroo jumps to his feet, though his limbs are starting to feel fatigued now. He gathers up the blanket and umbrella, setting them in the bag as well, before slipping on his sandals and starting toward the boardwalk.

Kenma is silent beside him. One hand holds the strap of his bag that lies across his chest, the other hangs between them, moving back and forth in rhythm with his pace. Kuroo feels an overwhelming urge to reach over and take that hand, to lace his fingers through it and squeeze, but he slides his hand into the wet pocket of his swim trunks instead.

"Classes going well?" he asks to fill the silence.

Kenma shrugs. "They're okay. Not very challenging right now. Mainly core classes. The real work starts once we get into the developing stages."

"I bet you'll do great," Kuroo says with a proud smile. He reaches up to tug on the ends of Kenma's hair gently. "You'll be top of your classes in no time."

Kenma ducks his head, looking away. "Maybe."

"No, no 'maybe' about it," Kuroo says, shaking his head. He punches Kenma's shoulder gently. "This is what you really want to do, right? Develop your own games, design them and shit. I bet one day soon you'll be unveiling some super high-tech mega game with all sorts of cool features and everyone will be chanting your name." He cups his hands around his mouth and imitates a crowd cheering. "Ahhh, Kozume Kenma! Kozume Kenma! He's the best! Ahhh!"

Kenma shoves at his side, his face flushed. "Shut up," he says, but there's a smile flickering across his lips, and his eyes are shining.

Kuroo grins, draping his arm across Kenma's shoulders. "Just wait. You're going to be amazing."

"If you say so."

"I _know_ so."

"You're embarrassing."

"You love me anyway~."

Kenma purses his lips, falling silent. Kuroo grimaces inwardly, realizing his slip. _Shit_ , he thinks. _If I backtrack now, though, he's going to know something's up. He probably already does, but now is really not the best time for this conversation._

"Kuro?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Kuroo returns to himself to realize that Kenma's stopped walking and he's gone a few paces ahead. He turns back around, following Kenma's finger, as he points to the sign on the building beside him.

"This is the place, right?"

Kuroo blinks, noting the ice cream cone on the sign. "Yeah, yep. This is it."

Stepping forward, Kuroo pushes open the door to step inside, holding it open for Kenma. It's much cooler inside than out, probably too cold to eat the ice cream so they'll have to find a place outside to eat. He steps up to the counter, looking at the options. Kenma hovers beside him, eyeing the popsicles in the display behind the cashier.

"Let me have a small scoop of green tea in a cup, and that cinnamon apple popsicle behind you," Kuroo orders.

Kenma shoots him a small grin, and Kuroo swears his heart grows twice its size at the sight. _Damn, I have it bad, don't I?_

Armed with their ice cream, the two step out into the heat once more. Kuroo spies an unoccupied bench facing the water and steers them toward it, taking a seat with a contented sigh, picking up his spoon then to start eating. The ice cream melts on his tongue, and a pleasant shiver runs down his spine.

"Damn, that's refreshing," he says happily. "How's yours?"

He turns to look at Kenma and instantly regrets it.

Kenma's tongue licks up one side of the popsicle and then the other. He moves slowly, carefully, each move seemingly calculated. His eyes are half-lidded, as he focuses on the popsicle with such intensity, Kuroo wonders if it's really that good. His tongue swirls around the tip, before he covers it with his lips, slowly pushing the popsicle deeper, centimeter by centimeter.

Kuroo's throat tightens, and he feels blood rushing toward his face as well as down south. He squirms slightly in his seat, eyes widening, as he watches Kenma push the popsicle further into his mouth until he's nearly encased the entire thing. He pulls it back out then, still at that agonizing pace, and returns to his licks. His tongue flicks over the base, catching the drops that didn't make it into his mouth.

_Fuck. Is he doing this on purpose?_

That seems unlikely, but then Kenma moans softly. Kuroo nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound. He stares, wide-eyed, slack-jawed, as Kenma engulfs the popsicle once more and moans again, eyes falling shut. There's a faint flush on his cheeks, and when he pulls the popsicle out once more (with a soft slurp), a string of saliva follows the tip from Kenma's mouth, until he licks his lips and breaks it.

Kuroo's hand flies to the bench seat beneath him, gripping it tightly, as the bulge that's straining against his shorts throbs painfully.

"Shit," he gasps, as he nearly drops his ice cream on himself.

Kenma turns his head to look at Kuroo, his expression blank. "You okay?" he asks calmly.

"Uh, yeah, I'm, uh, fine." Kuroo clears his throat, attempting to sound normal. He gives Kenma a shaky half-smile. "That popsicle looks, uh, good. You . . . seem to be enjoying it."

"It is good," Kenma agrees with a nod. He holds the popsicle out to Kuroo, offering a taste.

Kuroo's brain fractures. _Would this count as an indirect kiss? Fuck, I can only see dick right now. It doesn't help that it's flesh colored._

Still, he knows he needs to pretend like nothing's wrong, so he bends forward and takes a small lick off the tip. It tastes like cold apple pie, so it's no wonder Kenma's enjoying it so much. But still, as Kuroo leans back, lightheaded and flushed, he can't help but wonder if Kenma knows exactly what he's doing.

"Oops," Kenma says softly, his gaze lowering to Kuroo's lap.

Terrified that Kenma's noticed his erection, Kuroo glances down too. Thankfully, his shorts are baggy enough that nothing's too obvious. But a couple drops of Kenma's popsicle have fallen onto his shorts, right at the crotch.

Before Kuroo can do anything, Kenma's reached forward and swiped it away with his fingers. There's only the slightest pressure against his aching member, but it's enough to send Kuroo rigid in response.

"Fuck," he breathes, grimacing then as he realizes there's no way Kenma didn't notice that.

He glances over, scrambling to think of a bullshit excuse to explain, when he notices the tiniest of smirks lifting the corner of Kenma's mouth. It quickly disappears, replaced by his usual blank stare, but Kuroo knows what he saw.

"You little—!"

Before he can finish his exclamation, Kenma shoves the popsicle into his mouth. In order to keep from choking, Kuroo has to cut himself off, clamping his lips down around it as Kenma releases the stick. He takes Kuroo's cup of green tea ice cream soup and tosses it into the trashcan beside them.

"Whareyouduing?" he manages around the popsicle, as Kenma stands abruptly and grabs Kuroo's hand, hauling him to his feet.

"Not here," Kenma murmurs, tugging his hand then to pull him down the boardwalk.

Completely baffled and walking awkwardly, Kuroo allows Kenma to lead him. It occurs to him moments later that he can use his free hand to get the popsicle out of his mouth, so he does, holding onto it, as his heart pounds rapidly in his skull.

"Where are we going?" he asks breathlessly, staring at the back of Kenma's head.

Kenma offers no response, but after a few minutes he ducks into an alleyway between two shops. Kuroo finds himself being shoved up against the wall, Kenma's hands flat on his chest. His hand trembles, holding the popsicle out to the side. It's dripping onto the concrete, but he can't find it in him to care, especially when Kenma's hand has moved to his shorts and is slipping inside.

"Kenma," he says quickly, his heartbeat quickening. "Kenma. Kenma, wait."

Kenma pauses, glancing up at Kuroo with those wide golden eyes that shine full of intelligence and something else. There's a look there, intense and hungry, and Kuroo's protest dies on his lips.

"This is what I want," Kenma says softly, pushing his hand further into Kuroo's shorts then and taking hold of the hard length. Kuroo inhales sharply at the touch, pleasure spiking through his veins like a rush of electricity. His toes curl in his sandals, and Kenma smiles faintly. " _You_ are what I want."

 _I want you too_ , Kuroo's mind replies, before Kenma's hand begins to move, and his thoughts are clouded over by a haze.

It's too hot for this; his back is dripping, damping his shirt that's no doubt sticking to the wall. His damp hair lies flat against his face and neck, and he grimaces, leaning his head back as he pants heavily. Kenma's standing close, shielding them from anyone who might happen to glance into the alleyway, his hand jerking in a quick rhythm. Kuroo closes his eyes, his free hand grabbing Kenma's arm, squeezing. His other hand is cold and sticky, covered with melted ice cream, but he doesn't care.

"Kenma," he breathes shakily. "Fuck. _Kenma_." He lowers his chin, setting his mouth against the top of Kenma's head. He pants heavily, his body trembling. He muffles his groan in Kenma's hair. Pre-cum dumps over Kenma's hand, slicking it, making his motions smoother, and he quickens the pace.

"Fuck, shit, _Kenma_. I-I'm not . . . I'm going to—"

A shudder runs through him, and he bites his lip hard to stifle his cry, as he comes. Kenma continues to stroke him through his climax. Kuroo clutches Kenma's arm, sure to leave a bruise. The pleasure crests over him like the waves on the beach, and it's only when he's gone dry that Kenma pulls his hand away.

"F-fuck," Kuroo gasps, slumping against the wall.

Kenma pulls the edge of the blanket out of the bag to wipe off his hand. Kuroo glances down at the front of his shorts, but thankfully they're still wet from the beach so nothing shows. He looks up at Kenma then, noting that he's stepped back and is watching him now warily, almost like he's afraid Kuroo will scold him.

"What . . . the fuck . . . was—" is all he manages before Kenma interrupts.

"I got tired of waiting for you to confess," he blurts out, his face as flushed as Kuroo's feels. He fiddles with the strap of his bag. "So I figured I-I should . . . take the initiative."

"That's one hell of a way to confess," Kuroo mutters, inhaling deeply and pushing himself back up the wall to straighten.

Kenma ducks his head, looking off to the side. "I wanted to do more but . . ."

Kuroo follows his gaze to the entrance of the alleyway, where he can see people moving back and forth across the boardwalk. Tugging his shorts back up into their proper position on his waist, he reaches out to tug on Kenma's hair gently.

"You want to go back to my dorm?" he asks, grinning somewhat shakily.

Kenma looks back at him. He studies him a moment before nodding slowly.

"I should warn you," Kuroo says, exiting the alley with Kenma beside him. "I've got like . . . zero experience with this sort of thing."

Kenma smirks faintly. "Obviously."

Kuroo frowns. "Hey, that's not fair. You were teasing me way before you put your hand down my pants. What with this whole . . ." He lifts the popsicle to see that it's mostly just the wooden stick now, the rest of it having melted down his hand and ground. "Gack." He tosses it into the nearest trashcan and wipes his hand on his shirt.

Kenma makes a small noise of disappointment, as he looks back at the trashcan.

"I'll get you another one," Kuroo says, rolling his eyes.

Kenma looks back at him, eyes gleaming. "At your dorm?"

Kuroo blinks, swallowing hard and clearing his throat. "Uh . . . yeah. Sure."

Kenma grins, and there's something predatory in his gaze that sends shivers down Kuroo's spine.

He quickens his pace and tries to ignore the sound of Kenma's soft laugh behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> the wonderful aurigaearts on tumblr made art for this fic! you can see it [here](http://aurigaeblogs.tumblr.com/post/148070905351/aurigaearts-he-turns-to-look-at-kenma-and)!
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
